Konoha Gakuen Story
by Kutofu Tomoruki
Summary: Summary : " Aku harus bisa berdiri sendiri saat aku jatuh. Karena belum tentu jika aku jatuh akan ada yang meolongku."


**KONOHA GAKUEN STORY **

**DISCLAIMER : TETSUYA TASHIRO X MASASHI KISIMOTO**

**BUKAN MILIK SAYA :V**

**WARNING: DLDR ( NGERTI MAKSUNYE KAN/?)**

**SILAHKAN KLIK BACK JIKA TIDAK SUKA**

**TYPO, OOC, GAJE, ABSURD, DLL. **

**Char : ****Mine, Lubbock aka Lubba, Naruto, Akatsuki etc **

Summary : " Aku harus bisa berdiri sendiri saat aku jatuh. Karena belum tentu jika aku jatuh akan ada yang meolongku."

"Cih, menyebalkan sekali. Kenapa kita harus pindah " kata seorang gadis yang masih muda

" ah sudahlah, jangan terlalu dipirkan. Siapa tau kita bisa mendapatkan pacar baru disini" balas seorang pemuda

"Bakka. Kau memang bakka lubba! "

Sore ini 2 bersaudara dari keluarga kaya raya pindah ke Konohagakure. Tempat yang belum pernah mereka tinggali sebelumnya. Entah karena apa mereka harus pindah kesini.

Dan mulai besok mereka akan masuk kesekolah di kota ini Yang terkenal dengan siswa siswanya yang brutal Dan nakal.

" Lubba!, cepatlah kita sudah terlambat " kata seorang gadis berteriak Dari luar..

" e kau duluan saja nanti aku akan berangkat sendiri " kata seseorang yang notabenenya bernama Lubba. Ia masih asyik memainkan game di laptopnya

" cih menyebalkan " gadis berambut pink yang tekuncir dua itu pun pergi menuju mobilnya dan hendak pergi ke sekolah barunya. Tetapi dihentikan oleh seseorang pelayannya.

"Etto - sumimasen kata Najenda-sama kalian dilarang memakai fasilitas mewah apapun ke sekolah ataupun kemana saja di kota ini " kata seorang pelayan dengan

" APA? Kenapa kami tak boleh menggunakannya? Lalu bagaimana aku akan kesekolah? ! " tanyanya ketus

" anda bisa berjalan kaki kesekolah Nona. Lagipula sekolanya tidak terlalu jauh Dari sini " terang pelayan itu dengan ramah

"Cih aku tidak mau berjalan kaki. Seperti orang miskin saja. Aku ingin naik Mobil! " balas gadis itu

" sudahlah Mine, Kita bisa jalan kaki. Itu tidak buruk kan? Lagian apa kamu tidak mendengarkan okasan bicara, siswa disekolah itu kan berandalan. Jika membawa Mobil kesana itu bisa bahaya! " sahut seorang pemuda yang sudah berada disampingnya.

"Tapi reputasiku bisa hilang kalo aku kesekolah jalan kaki! " jawabnya

" hahaha reputasi apa? Kita tidak sedang berada disekolah kita dulu. Disini reputasi tidaklah penting " jawab lelaki itu lalu melangkahkan kakinya pergi

" ah tunggu aku Lubba! Memangnya kau tau jalan menuju sekolah apa.. Tunggu aku bakka! " jawab Mine seraya menyusul Lubba

Konoha Gakuen. Nama sekolah bergedung tingkat tetapi penuh coretan coretan. Disinilah para Yankees berkumpul. Sekolah ini membagi siswanya kedalam 2 kelas yaitu kelas khusus laki-laki dan kelas khusus perempuan. Lubba Dan Mine pun menuju kelas mereka yang dikelas khusus wanita yaitu kelas 2-1A sedangkan Lubba masuk kekelas 3-2C. Mereka masuk kelas masing-masing tanpa gangguan.

*Kelas 3-2C*

Lubba memasuki kelasnya yang berantakan Dan tak karuan itu. Dia melihat sekelilingnya yang penuh dengan pertunjukan tinju,gulat,dan yang lainnya. Ia lebih memilih untuk duduk ditempat yang kosong lalu menutupi kepalanya dengan hoodie Dan memejamkan matanya. Dipojok ruangan itu seseorang sedang mengamatinya. Tetapi ia tak peduli.

*2-1A*

Mine memasuki kelasnya. Dia terlihat jijik dan ingin segera pulang. Dalam hati ia menggerutu,kenapa ia harus sekolah ditempat laknat Ini. Belum sempat Mine duduk di bangku yang kosong, gadis bercempol menghadangnya Dan menatap tajam kearah Mine.

" hm, kau murid baru ya disini? Kau lemah. Orang lemah seperti mu tidak pantas berada disini.! " katanya

" cih, aku malas berbicara dengan orang sombong sepertimu " balasMine yang tak kalah Cetus.

" heh berlaga kuat Kau dasar anak baru.! Orang sepertimu pantas mati ! " lalu gadis itu melayangkan pukulan nya kearah muka Mine. Dan tiba tiba seorang gadis berambut pajang dan berwarna ungu meghentikannya.

" Jangan lakukan itu senpai. Jika engkau ingin memukul, pukulah aku. " kata gadis itu menunduk Dengan suara lembut.

" apa apan kau hinata. Cepat menyingkirlah dariku.. " di dorongnya gadis itu hingga terjatuh kelantai. Mine pun segera menolong gadis itu.

" kenapa kau mendorong gadis ini? Dasar bodoh! " kata Mine

" hahaha dia sendiri yg menghalangiku. Itulah akibatnya."

" cih menjijikan sekali kelakuan mu " ejek Mine

"Apa katamu? Dasar anak baru tak tau diri " Tenten tanpa basa basi pun melayangkan pukulannya tepat mengenai pipi kanan Mine. Mine hanya diam sesaat dan mengusap darah yg segar dari pipi imut nya. Lalu tanpa di duga Mine pun membalas pukulan Tenten. Perkelahian antara kedua nya tak bisa dihentikan. Tenten terus berusaha mengalahkan Mine. Tapi Mine yang tidak suka kekalahan itu pun semakin bersemangat menghajar wanita yg tengah berduel dengan nya itu. 'Bruk' ambrukan Tenten terdengar sangat keras,Mine terlihat tak peduli dan sekali lagi dia terlihat akan menendang nya. Tetapi Hinata menghentikan Mine. " cukup Mine. Kasihan Tenten dia sudah tak berdaya seperti itu. " katanya dengan lembut.

" ha? Kenapa kau membela gadis yang jelas jelas tadi melukaimu tadi. Apa kau tidak salah? " kata Mine terlihat kesal dengan ucapan Hinata

" Aku tidak membelanya. Hanya saja aku tak ingin membiarkan temanku melukai orang yang sudah tak berdaya. " lanjutnya

" Terserah kau saja lah. " kata Mine dan melangkah pergi dari kelasnya. Sepanjang koridor semua orang memperhatikannya. Bagaikan alien sedang berjalan jalan. Tetapi Mine tentu saja tetap saja cuek tak memperdulikan mereka. Ia tetap berjalan mencari kanar mandi yang Mine sendiri tak tau tempatnya -_- ia tetap berjalan tanpa mau bertanya seseorang. ' ah dimana kamar mandi nya. Tempat ini terlalu membingungkan.' Ucapnya dalam hati. Tanpa sadar Mine malah memasuki area aula milik anak laki-laki. Jelas saja semua memandangi nya. Mine pun merasa malu dan kesal pada dirinya sendiri. Segera saja ia memutar balikan tubuhnya untuk pergi dari ruangan nista ini. Saat membalikan badannya ia terkejut melihat 5 lelaki yg mengenakan seragam dengan lambang awan merah di lengan kiri mereka. Mine hanya terpaku di tempatnya dan hanya tersenyum menahan malu dan kesalnya.

" hay Nona, aku tak pernah melihatmu sebelumnya. Siapa namamu? " kata seorang pria berambut kuning yg terkuncir dan sebagian poni yg menutupi mata nya. Sekilas Mine berfikir orang ini mirip kakaknya yg menyebalkan itu.

" Tidak perlu menanyakan namaku. Karena aku tak akan menjawabnya." Jawab Mine lalu melangkah keluar dari aula itu.

" sombong sekali gadis itu. Cih menyebalkan " kata lelaki berambut pirang kuning itu.

" wakakak bersabarlah Dei. Mungkin dia sedang PMS. " jawab seseorang berambut pirang kuning pendek dengan tawanya yg membuat orang lain kesal.

" cih diam kau Naru " balasnya

" bisakah kalian tidak brisik " sambung sesorang dengan suara datar nya.

" aaa Naru duluan yg memulainya " jawab Deidara

Tanpa menjawab perkataan Deidara, lelaki berambut merah yg mempunyai wajah layaknya bocah masih kecil itu melangkahkan kaki nya mengikuti lelaki di depannya yg sedari tadi tak bicara.

" apa apa an Saso itu ! Menyebalkan. " omel Naruto

" seharusnya aku yg bilang begitu baka ! " jawab Dei

" eto sudahlah kalian ayo kita susul Itachi dan Sasori daripada kalian ribut di- "

" Diam kau Tatsumi " kata Naruto dan Deidara bebarengan memotong kata kata lelaki bernama Tatsumi ITU

" hehehehe terserah kalian kalau begitu " cengir Tatsumi lantas meninggalkan mereka berdua.

* Lubba class *

" apa kau lihat siswa baru yang sedang tidur itu " tunjuk seseorang menunjuk Lubba

" iya, kenapa? " jawab seseorang disebelahnya

" huh tentu saja ayo kita buat pesta penyambutan untuk nya " Katanya lagi dengan senyuman sinis.

To be countinue... :v

** Wall gaje**

Ciat ciat gimane ceritanya/? Absurd ye/? :v emang. Tapi lumayan lah buat baca baca iye kan/? xD ini sebenernya ceritanya terinspirasi dari dorama jepang yang di peranin AKB48 sama sister sisternye :v itu lho Majisuka Gakuen. Eits tapi beda kok tenang aje. Kan ane bukan plagiat :v. Oke silahkan yang mau nge kritik ngasih saran atau nge jugde asal jangan kebablasan aje. Ane siap terima kok silahkan coret coret di wall review. Di post selanjutnya nanti semoga Review nya bisa saya balas :v Arigatou telah membaca xD


End file.
